Day of the Grimm
by jetscythe7
Summary: Hayden Frost is new to beacon but soon finds out his secret is alot more dangrous especially when he finds out he's one of six kings. Yeah i have no idea what im doing and im really new to this. will try to keep it interesting won't make promises also i will update when i update
1. Chapter 1

Chapter. 1

As the engines roared to life and the crew loaded up the remaining luggage, the last of the students were boarding onto the cruise ship sized aircraft as they were taking off for the legendary Beacon Academy.

Out from the front gate another student came running towards the airship, obviously late, wearing a navy blue shirt, black cargo pants, with tan steel toe boots and on his back he held his weapon, twin shields with a retractable sword hidden in both and double-barreled sub machine guns underneath.

Noticing the airship was now to high for any human to jump and get anywhere close to touching it he hopped onto the closest trash can jumped onto a street lamp and launched himself up into the third deck. There he landed next to the registry official who asked, while looking into his ebony black hair and saw wolf ears and his tail, not so surprised he made the jump now, what the young lads name was to which the boy replied "Hayden Frost first year student to Beacon Academy age sixteen" the second youngest student next to an innocent little girl named Ruby Rose.

Down the hall of the ship Ruby was searching for her sister, the only person she knew then, when she passed Hayden and instantly as he saw the sorrow in her silver eyes, but she was still so happy, and smelled the sweet smell of roses he knew he wanted to protect her forever.

As he continued walking down the massive ships corridors Hayden overheard some students talking about a rich spoiled heiress onboard starting this year. Curiosity got the better of him, mostly because he's never seen a rich person before, he just had to find out who she was.

It didn't take long for him to find her, he just had to follow the sound of someone complaining about anything and everything. The first thing Hayden noticed about her was that she was cold not in body but in heart as if she has never felt the true warmth of another person's soul.

When he tried to get close to her, just to say hello, she drew her sword with lightning quick speed and warned him "next time you try getting this close without permission i won't hold back got it?" Frozen from shock for only a moment he finally caught his words and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear "Sure thing Ice Princess" which made her angry yet she secretly took it as the compliment it was and she thought i hope you find someone special until she realised she was in public and she said "just leave will you" while still blushing and Hayden bowed and left.

With all the interesting people and weapons around him Hayden decided to take a break and headed for the back of the ship. There he met Blake Belladonna the quietest person he had ever talked to, almost as if one wrong word will spark a great war. "So you're not afraid of being a Faunus?" she asked with a look of confusion. "No why would I have to be im just like everyone else aren't I?" Hayden asked equally confused not knowing anything about the white fang or how unequal fauna were being treated .

As he said those words he noticed her bow twitched then she said "Well it's nice to see someone who isn't scared, but be carefull out there not everyone is so caring like you". and with a smile she took her leave .

As the ship was getting closer to beacon Hayden's stomach started growling and he smelled just the right thing he needed. He followed the scent fairly easily only making one or two mistake's until he found it and the fiery blonde who was just about to eat it.

"Hey I'll fight you for that!" Hayden yelled pointing at the chilli cheese dog wrapped in bacon on a pretzel bun she was holding. Never turning away from a fight she agreed but for the safety of everyone on the ship it was only an arm wrestling match.

"Yang Xiao-Long versus the new guy" some random person yelled out as Hayden locked his right hand with Yang's, "now I know the name of the loser" he said with a smirk."Just try not to cry when I win" Yang replied.

As they started at first they were equally matched ,but as time passed Hayden started to give in, then when his stomach growled again he thought to himself there's no way im going to lose. so to Yang's surprise his arm was turning pure black and was growing thick fur and when she looked into his eyes she saw a beast, one of utter darkness, a Grimm.

Amazed at what she saw and his new-found strength Yang forgot about the match as Hayden almost threw her off the table, and while he walked away happy as ever and back to his cheery self she kept thinking what is that thing.

When Hayden tossed the last bit of food into his mouth he noticed the smell of roses again and this time he followed it. As he ran right up to her, completely out of breath, he started speaking to the slightly surprised girl "Hey there my name is Hayden Frost whats yours?" Ruby just tilted her head with a smile and said "Ruby Rose, are you ok?" Frost just looked at her cute smile as it relaxed him and he said "Oh im fine just wanted to meet you is all".

"Ok then nice to meet you Hayden" she giggled a bit then continued "if you'll excuse me I have to go find my sister Yang Xiao-Long, hope I see you around bye". wanting to talk to her just for a bit longer he thought of something "hey I think I know where she is". He saw her eyes light up, clearly she really wanted to find her sis "yeah if you go down that corridor and take a left she might still be there". "Ok thanks, oh and nice ears and tail you have there Frost" and with that she took her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Once the airship finally landed at Beacon and he got out, Hayden saw the massive size of the school and said to himself "I wonder what the view is like from all the way up there". While deep in thought, he was pushed by all the students still coming off the ship to enter their new home. Out of all the teens that stepped off only one helped him up.

"Are you ok?" he said with a smile to which Frost replied "yeah thanks for the help, man people sure can be impatient. Hi im Hayden Frost nice to meet you".

"Hey nice to meet you too im Lie Ren, is this your first year also?" he asked knowing the answer already. "Is it really that obvious", Ren laughed a little as he said "don't worry this is my first year too, tell you what you watch my back and I'll watch your's deal?"Hayden nodded his head in understanding to his new and so far only friend and they took their leave.

Frost looked to his left at the last airship and before the ship landed he saw someone jump out while laughing like a maniac. Hearing the force of the impact only added to the realization that this guy will never go down easily no matter what the and ren approached the small crater where the lunatic landed, surrounded by other students shocked when he stepped out of the hole. The first thing everyone noticed was his weapon, strapped to his back was a massive ten foot long and a foot and a half wide dual edged sword that just from the looks was about three hundred pounds in weight yet he carried it like a feather.

The only thing that no one else noticed that only Frost could understand was his very presence the only other one that he knew of his kind, he was another Grimm Faunus but this one was a much greater threat.

The brute, wearing a black coat that was burned and torn as if it was in a war zone with blue strips on the sleeves with a black under shirt and black jeans and boots with blue spiked hair emanating a red aura, walked up to Hayden and bashed his head against his forehead, to Hayden it felt like a wall hit him, and the stranger whispered in Hayden's ears just so he could hear "Only I will take the throne" and he took his leave.

Once the airship officially landed a fairly normal looking student, with a pistol grip dual dust chamber cleaver wearing a black long sleeve shirt; black cargo pants; and combat boots; and to complete the look he had orange suspenders on, who saw what happened ran up to Hayden and started nonchalantly apologizing "Hey sorry for what Fizume did he isn't usually this aggressive towards new people" the stranger thought for a moment about what to do to make it up to Hayden then he continued "if you wouldn't mind how about some ice cream as payment I'm afraid I don't have much money".

Hayden accepted the offer and shook hands with the man as he introduced himself "Nice to meet you Hayden I'm Gaess, (that's pronounced guy-iss) hope we see you around bye" and he ran off to catch up with Fizume.

After Ozpins speech with still so much time left in the day, Frost decided to pay the good professor a visit in his office. "You know what will happen at the launch tomorrow don't you?" Ozpin said cautious about Hayden's peculiar breed.

Instantly the young hunter's eyes, which were so filled with wonder and amazement, turned serious as he spoke, "I'm telling you, if i get put into a team and they find out what i am chaos will ensue". "Well then mister Frost let's make sure that doesn't happen shall we?" Ozpin opened up his desk drawer and pulled out an amulet. "Keep this near you, it's called a moon pendant, now give me your hand" Hayden put his hand on the object and instantly it caused him pain as it started drawing blood from him. Ozpin removed Hayden's hand from the once blank necklace as it started to form a moon with a wolf howling in it "There you go now, the person you give this amulet too can control the beast within you".

That night when every one was getting ready to go to sleep in the ball room, Hayden was sitting outside against a tree deciding to sleep there when something hit him in the head. Confused about what just happened he picked up the object discovering it was a baseball and while he was looking for where ever it came from, Cardin called over for him. Hayden ran over to him as Cardin said "Good boy now give me the ball so we can play some more fetch". Frost just nodded his head in agreement, even though he knew it was an insult, Cardin took the bait.

As Cardin was preparing to throw the ball as fast as he possibly could, Hayden looked at him with a wagging tail. When he threw the ball Hayden was gone in an instant, thirty feet away Hayden guided the ball, keeping the force from Cardin's throw and adding his own force Frost launched the ball with enough force to shatter a door.

Cardin caught the ball mere inches from his throat, as the blast pushed him back and knocked him down onto the ground. Looking to his left he saw into the Ballroom as Ruby wrestled with Yang, Hayden just smiled and walked away going back to his tree to sleep knowing exactly who to give the amulet too.


	3. Episode Three

**A/N Hey um Jetscythe here just trying out an author's note so the character Kemono Ichigo was created by NeverDyingFlame He's really cool and also a really big help so review and tell me how the story is yeah? ok bye**

Chapter.3

By the time Hayden woke up it was almost time for the launch when he thought to himself 'Dang it I slept in again'. He quickly picked up his shields which he named Silverfangs and bolted towards the cliff side after all he was set to be launched off first.

He had barely made it, right when his foot touched the pad he was launched like a rocket into the sky. On his way down he placed his shields on the bottom of his feet so that they wouldn't come off and at every branch he would let his shields hit it at an angle so that he would slide down, Frost was basically surfing the trees to get to the ground. When he got close enough he reclaimed one of his Silverfangs and stabbed the ground with the sword function slowing down to a halt.

Walking around for about twenty minutes, hearing other students landing strategy's, Frost came across a rustling bush and a fellow student, wearing a black corset and cargo pants with suspenders hanging off them and combat boots, fell out when she saw Hayden her arms sprung into the air as she cheered "Finally I found another student!". Suddenly remembering her manners she blushed and stuck out her hand and introduced herself "Hey there I'm Claire Forge I guess we're..." she noticed Hayden just standing there staring at her "Hey mister are you ok?".

He just pointed at her hair and the only thing he could say was "um you know your hair looks like a rainbow right". Her eyes gleamed at the comment waiting for him to continue "Oh but don't worry it looks good on you" he said trying not to hurt her feelings, if that could ever be possible, with an awkward silence plaguing the two Claire decided to take the initiative "so i think we should go this way" she said pointing in the direction Hayden was going before they met. He just shrugged stating "Sure, lead the way" then he put his hands behind his head resting his neck and followed her.

Fizume's landing strategy was simple, LAND, but instead of using the launch pad he just walked off the cliff with his hands in his pockets like it was just a normal walk in the park. Gaess watched his friends actions and facepalmed thinking to himself 'Dear god how do I know him' and followed him down the cliff. Casually walking through the forest Gaess turned to Fizume, after watching all the other students flying overhead , and asked him "don't you think we should hurry up and get to the relic's?"

"Why do you say that", Fizume said not giving a care in the world. "Well the sooner we get it the less likely we'll have to deal with other people", Gaess replied trying to talk some sense into his friend. Fizume stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at the ground, when Gaess was about to ask what was wrong he saw a massive grin on his face. "Hunting time and this time there's two".

Before Gaess could ask what he was talking about, Fizume ran off.

Hayden was leaning against a tree in a clearing while Claire was wondering where they were, insisting her teammate not help, when he heard the sound of a Death Stalker. Deciding to get some practice in he yelled over to Claire, "Hey I'm going to go do some things stay here and find out where we are ok?" she smiled giving him a salute replying "Got it, don't take too long now". As Hayden stepped close to the tree line he heard something running towards him and he readied his Silverfangs.

A fist came down and collided with one of Frost's shields forcing him back several feet. Coming to a stop he saw his attacker and all Fizume could do was smile at the thought of being able to fight him. Finally being this close and able to focus Hayden saw in Fizume's hair the ears of an Ursa but the mysterious part was that his eyes were that of a snake. Fizume put his hand behind his back drawing his sword taking one massive sweep at Hayden's legs he missed as Frost jumped onto Fizume's sword and somersaulted over him. When Frost landed Fizume tried slicing him again, driving his sword down Hayden barrel rolled to his left barely dodging the colossal weapon.

About thirty feet away Hayden came to a stop realising this fight will happen and activated the sword function of his fangs. Both fighters ran towards each other ready to take the others life when the entire area went black and in no time at all there stood Gaess with his weapon drawn to hold back Fizume's sword while he clenched Hayden's arm keeping them from finishing.

Half a minute passed by until he spoke to the deadly fauna, "You two should stop fighting especially since your on the same team now". Hayden and Fizume's eyes widened at his comment and turned to him after being surprised they spoke in unison saying,"Seriously!?"and they put there weapons away. After introducing the two to Claire, who tried to jump onto their backs with only Gaess allowing her, Hayden went to do what he planned, he really wanted to kill something now and he could tell so did Fizume.

After walking for about ten minutes Hayden arrived at where he knew the Death Stalker was but when he looked through the bushes at the one creature he saw two tails one belonging to a girl. As he watched she seemed to be talking to it telling it to go back to sleep and it did as she said returning to its cave.

Astounded by the never before seen event he was no longer wanting to kill something now he was just curious about the girl who was wearing a black skirt and jacket with a dark red under shirt and had black hair and a death stalker tail. When he unintentionally snuck up on her and frightened her she yelped and pull out a gun and fired a round missing him by mere centimeters as he saw that she was wearing a Grimm mask made by the white fang.

After the both of them were done freaking out they sat down on a fallen tree and when she took off the mask he saw that she had the eye's of a Death Stalker but he already knew that she was a Grimm Faunus in fact they always know where another one is it's just how they are. "So whats your name, if you don't mind me asking" Hayden asked having already introduced himself. "It's Kemono Ichigo but I would really appreciate it if you would just call me Ichigo".

"Sure no problem, so your like me aren't you?" he asked growing curious again. "Well it's in our nature as kings to find one another so it's bound to happen" she said expecting him to know what she was talking about. Ichigo quickly understood that he was completely oblivious to the situation he was in when he asked "what do you mean by king" she didn't ask anymore questions except for "Hasn't anyone ever told you?" to which Hayden replied "it's hard to be told everything when you've had little to no contact with anyone but the one person who takes you in when your family is slaughtered by a hunter".

Quickly changing the subject Ichigo put on a fake smile and began telling Hayden about the unique way that the Grimm Faunus were existing in the first place.

"You see when regular people look at Grimm all they see is mindless beasts but that's not entirely true you see on one day a year Grimm gain power. Most of the time they don't know what to do with it and just go on a rampage but on rare occasions a Grimm will become smarter than others and use this gift for something other than destruction and basically become a human but still in their Grimm form. They grow an insatiable urge to create an heir, so they turn themselves into humans and mate but are still accepted by fellow Grimm, to hopefully lead their kind to the true peace they want. This is when people like you and me are born but there's a rule there can only be one who can control their kind in both worlds but over the years this has been misinterpreted and so the newer kings grew an urge to kill other kings to gain command of the fallen ones species".

She noticed him slightly wanting to get away from her only because he didn't want to have to fight her "Now this is possible yes but the only way for it to happen is for them to die in purgatory where we will end up eventually only because of our mere existence so I guess you could say we have to die twice to rest in peace. Now because of our rarity when we go to purgatory we stop aging and with so little to do the only thing you can do is train until a new king comes to take your place so chances are when we go we probably wont last long because the last ones haven't been defeated in over a hundred years".

Hayden took slight comfort in her words if only because he's finding out why these things were happening lately and let her continue "Now the scarier part when a king gains the power of another king even if it's their own kind they become more animalistic over time though on the one day each year they regain more humanity again". They both heard rustling and the rest of Hayden's team walked up with Fizume no longer angry and told Hayden why "Just so you know because I couldn't take it out on you directly I went and killed a pack of beowolves, got it?" and the team took their leave with Ichigo so that way they all finish.

The trip was relatively smooth now that tensions were lowered and when they reached the relics they took a piece and headed back. When they got back Ozpin assigned them a team right away with the new team CFHG spoken as camouflage and they went back to the school grounds strangely enough they were next door to team RWBY.

**A/N Hey me again if you want to know about Ichigo's backstory go to NeverDyingFlame's profile he should have it posted ok bye see you next episode PS. i will be regarding Day of the Grimm as a series from now on**


	4. Episode Four

Chapter. 4

When team CFHG got close to their dorm they saw teams RWBY and JNPR walking to their room's which were all right next to each other. Hayden ran over to Ren to greet his friend "Hey long time no see buddy so is this your team?".

"Yeah, hey isn't that the guy who..." Ren started to say when he saw that Fizume was on the same team as Hayden, a little surprised considering his first actions when he jumped from the ship the other day.

Fizume just shot him a glare that said 'go ahead and finish that sentence I dare you'. Gaess, who was carrying a half asleep Claire on his back, spoke up not wanting anymore conflict for the rest of the night "hey guy's can we please get into our room" also feeling very tired.

So Hayden said his goodbyes to the two teams, with Blake and Weiss being the only ones who noticed the look he gave Ruby and they understood the little wolf would be perfect for their team's leader Yang however was still wanting revenge for being beaten on the ship.

As team CFHG entered the dorm Gaess put Claire on the closest bed and instantly she got up dragging a pillow and blanket with her and retreated to the closet leaving the rest of them to go about their business.

Hayden saw his bed and flatly said "Nope, not going to happen" and went to the window to open it as wide as possible. When that was done he had a small chat with Fizume and they both lifted the bed and tossed it out the window, saving the pillow and sheets, as it almost hit Cardin on the way down.

After that was done Hayden took the sheets he saved and made a hamock out of them. Resting in his newly made bed he looked just in time to see Fizume leap out the window to the nearby tree, plunging his sword into the thick trunk he decided that was going to be where he slept.

Gaess looked at the several events occurring and decided it's not worth the headache to think about it any further and went to bed as the most normal way possible.

The next day the team woke up one after the other to get ready for classes. The only reason Hayden woke up, last that is, was because fizume took it upon himself to flip over his hamock dropping him to the floor with a yelp coming from the young wolf.

Hayden instantly stood up looking at a grinning Fizume and yelled at him saying "what the hell, couldn't you find a nicer way to wake me up?". Claire returned from the bathroom with her hair now in pigtail's, ready for class, looking at Hayden and noticed he was the only one not in uniform. even Fizume was wearing his school clothes, although it did look like he put his on very poorly.

Gaess just finished making his bed when he checked the time and ran out the room yelling "we only have ten minute's!". The rest of the team, except for Hayden, ran out the room hoping they would make it. As soon as Hayden was done getting ready he checked the time and thought out loud "Aw damn I only have two minute's".

Bolting out the door he bumped into Cardin and kept running trying not to be late, but yelled back to Cardin , who was just standing there, "Sorry Cardin gotta go bye". Before team CFHG's door closed a certain bully walked in, with revenge in his eye's towards a particular wolf, and looked for something precious to Hayden.

His eye's rested on a certain amulet and he smiled as he said to himself "perfect", Cardin left with the medallion hidden in a clothe, proud of what he did and unaware of the consequences, and went to class.

Hayden arrived to class five minute's late and as punishment he had to stand in the hallway until the teacher said so, with nothing to do he sighed and mumbled to himself "maybe i should stop sleeping altogether, this is getting out of hand" and after making sure no one else was in the hall he decided to play with his semblance. The rest of the day went by fairly easily, after classes most of the teams went back to their dorms.

Team CFHG was, to say the least, not the quietest group of people, but good thing the rooms were built to contain most sound because as soon as you were to open the door you would here three of the member's playing the X-station console that Gaess brought with him. The game in particular, that both Gaess and Claire decided to tag team Hayden in, was Halo:Reach in the headhunters game type.

Fizume quickly got tired of the noise and, intentialy leaving his scroll, decided to go to the only quiet place he knew of to work on is weapon, he went to the library.

After about five rounds Hayden, Gaess, and Claire gave up on the never-ending cycle of Hayden then the team of Gaess and Claire winning and, for the most part, they calmed down. Hayden went to bed for a quick nap and Claire was playing with one of her many kunai knives which worried Gaess who was reading manga.

Cardin was walking down the hall's trying to find something to do until he remembered the necklace he took from Hayden's room. He dug the object out of his pocket, which was no longer protected with the clothe, and started tossing it up and down amusing himself.

Hayden's eye's shot open and he immediately sat up struggling for breath, before his teammates could ask if he had a bad dream, he grabbed his chest and fell to the floor screaming in pain. Gaess and Claire quickly ran to his side to ask what was wrong, but the only answer they received from him between his gasping for air and screams of agony were "Go...find glynda".

Just before they left to search for miss Goodwitch Hayden was able to mutter one last thing, before the only audible thing you could hear from him was growling, " lock the...door...for your own... safety". And with that they left doing exactly what he asked, but wondering why her why not the infirmary and why was his form changing and turning pure black.

Claire was sprinting down the halls looking for the blonde teacher, slipping tripping and just overall falling along the way. When she turned around the corner she almost ran into Ichigo who looked at the panting worry filled girl and asked "are you ok?". Claire recognised her from the forest as a person who know's Hayden and instinctively told her "Quick Hayden's in a lot of pain and needs us to find Glynda" then ran off to find the teacher.

Now alone in the hallway the death stalker king clenched her hands into fists and whispered to herself "Damn that old man" then walked straight to Ozpin's office.

Ozpin was sitting at his desk looking at his scroll that showed two live video feeds, thankfully no sound, one portraying the Beowulf king in pain the other showing who's causing part of his pain. Ichigo burst into his office, the look of a killer in her eye's, and drew her sword stabbing it into his chair only an inch from his head slicing a few hair's off. Calmly closing his scroll the headmaster used two fingers and pulled the sword out giving it back to the student before speaking to her "Hello Ichigo is there something I can help you with?".

"You know why I'm here Ozpin ,why the hell did you use that damn amulet on him of all people". "Don't worry the school isn't in any harm I assure you", he said which only aggravated her even more.

"Do our lives not even matter to you? We're still living people" she stated trying to get through to him then he replied "Don't forget miss Kemono Ichigo that I am allowing your kind to live for one purpose to control my mistakes, and since you live forever in the afterlife I couldn't care less how long you live here, just do your job and survive whether here or there it doesn't matter".

Furious at his comment she continued "But what will happen to the person he chooses to hold the pendant"."Well you know what they say kill two birds with one stone only this time it's literal" he said with a smirk already knowing the person he has chosen.

Gaess had found Glynda and told her everything and she listened intensely to the last part about Hayden changing and checked her scroll to find that tonight was a full moon. After their conversation Glynda sent Gaess to stay the night with team JNPR who, especially Nora, were happy to have him stay the night.

Glynda brought ruby, with orders from Ozpin, with her and quickly found where Cardin was. As soon as she got there miss Goodwitch put her wand on Cardin's chin and lifted him into the air freaking him out enough to drop the moon pendant and, with fury in her eye's, told him "Don't take things that don't belong to you".

Only after he shook his head almost fast enough to give someone whiplash she turned to Ruby and asked her kindly "can you please take this to Hayden for me? Oh make sure you don't touch it with your bare hands I'm sure he's already in enough pain". Ruby quickly got worried for him and tilting her head to the right she asked "Why, is he in trouble? how can I help".

Glynda looked at her and smiled saying "all you need to do is be there for him when he's in trouble" and sent the little red hooded girl on her way. Now more worried for him she slightly used her semblance and rushed to his dorm when she got there she heard growling from the door that matched the sound of an alpha Beowulf.

Concerned for his safety and the safety of the school she prepared to run in to stop it even though she doesn't have crescent rose and to free her hands she put the moon pendant around her neck and whispered 'relax Hayden I'm coming to save you'. Ruby ran into the room but what she saw wasn't a Grimm but much worse, the room was torn to shreds and in the shadows she saw a beastly form resembling a Grimm changing and turning into the person she was looking for.

When Hayden fell out of the shadows, finally able to breathe normally, she gasped running to his aid. When he awoke he noticed his head was resting in Ruby's lap but instead of freaking out he asked her "Hey I didn't hurt you did I? I don't think I could forgive myself if I did", she looked him in the eye's and out of compassion curiosity and fear replied "No but I would like to know what it was that I saw".

He understood instantly what she was talking about and got up out of the comfortable position he was in and told her "It's my curse but thanks to you having that necklace with you" he stopped to point at the moon pendant still around her neck "I can relax knowing the only person who can control it now is the person I want to protect for the rest of my life".

Ruby couldn't help blushing but snapped out of it when Claire appeared out of nowhere and tackled Hayden to the ground crying while saying "I'm so glad your ok!", it wasn't until Gaess came to the scene and pulled her off that Ruby couldn't help but start to laugh. Gaess was finally able to get Claire away from Hayden and out of the room when he turned back to Ruby and Hayden and said "So should I call this ice flower or red wolf? I can only give you an hour of peace so make it quick alright" and he took his leave closing the door behind him.

A moment passed with nothing but silence between the two until Hayden spoke up "so I was wondering, the fair is in a few day's would you like to maybe go with me? We can play some games and take a break from school work". knowing what he was trying to say Ruby ran up to him and stole a kiss. After the kiss finally broke she said "I would love to go on a date with you Hayden Frost and don't worry I'll always have this amulet with me as long as it keeps you safe as well".

When she took her leave Ruby skipped merrily down the hall to her own dorm to get some sleep leaving an awestricken Faunus who for the rest of the night kept saying "No way" which earned him a smack in the face with a pillow by Gaess who was unlucky enough to be the only one sharing the real bedroom with him,considering the rest of the teams wierd sleeping habits, and almost having to force him to get to bed.


End file.
